Because there is severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. A series of six video tapes produced by the Branch are distributed on a loan basis without charge. A monograph, entitled NEUROLOGICAL EPIDEMIOLOGY: PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL APPLICATIONS was published in 1978. A new monograph which will cover current methodology and disease specific overviews of etiology, incidence, prevalence and intervention studies is in preparation. In cooperation with the world Health Organization and the World Federation of Neurology Research Group on Neuroepidemiology, a formal course was conducted in Hamburg, west Germany in 1985 and another course was held in Beijing, The People's Republic of China in 1986. A set of video tapes have been produced for training interviewers in the methodology of interviewing for case-control studies. This has been done in both Italian and in English.